


Sincericidio.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Cuando la Oscuridad fue liberada una grieta se abrió en la Jaula, y Lucifer no desaprovechó la oportunidad para ir a hablar con su recipiente.





	Sincericidio.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sincericicio.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325941) by [Sayumi_Kioko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko)



Cuando la Oscuridad fue liberada, la jaula tembló, y se abrió una grieta lo suficientemente ancha como para poder llegar hasta la cabeza de ese maldito Winchester que me había dejado allí totalmente solo con el idiota de mi hermano.

 

–Hey, Sammy, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

 

El humano se sorprendió, por supuesto, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Yo estaba encerrado en el Infierno y se suponía que no podía salir. Por suerte para él, realmente no podía escapar, pero sí podía molestarlo un poco para pasar el rato.

 

–¿Qué-? –qué tierno, no podía ni siquiera acabar la pregunta– ¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí? –estábamos en su cabeza, en el búnker, y me había sentado sobre una mesa, delante de él– ¿Cómo has salido de la jaula?

 

–Relájate un poco, grandullón –dije moviendo las piernas en el aire–. Sigo en la jaula, pero hay una grieta, así que ahora tengo ciertas libertades.

 

–Entonces... Entonces lárgate –parecía indeciso al decirlo, como si realmente no pensara lo que me estaba diciendo–. No quiero que estés por aquí, me molestarías y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

 

–Lo siento –dije negando con la cabeza–. Por desgracia para ti, no has aceptado ser todavía mi recipiente de nuevo, así que no puedes echarme –me levanté de la mesa y me acerqué a una de las estanterías–. Como sea, ¿qué es eso de “volver a pasar por eso”? Que yo sepa no te he torturado así –sonreí de lado toqueteando libros–. ¿Acaso fueron recuerdos de tu estancia en la jaula conmigo? –me reí– ¿Te volviste loco, Sammy, es eso?

 

Lo oí resoplar, y para cuando me giré se estaba acercando a mí con una espada angelical en la mano. Eso no iba a funcionar, ni siquiera estaba ahí, ¿tan desesperado estaba como para hacer algo así? Ni siquiera traté de esquivar la puñalada, solo bostecé cuando la tuve clavada en el estómago.

 

–Vete, maldita sea –se quejó–. Estoy harto de todo esto, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

 

Algo que jamás admitiría era que sus palabras me dolieron, pero no se lo demostré, tan solo negué con la cabeza y suspiré tras quitarme el arma de encima.

 

–Hagamos un trato, Sammy –dije con calma, mirándolo a los ojos y sin dejar que replicara–. Te dejaré en paz durante todo el día, pero a cambio tú mismo vendrás aquí y charlaremos durante un rato –expliqué–. No notarás mi presencia, no te molestaré, y si quieres podría ayudarte incluso en los casos diciéndote todo lo que sé.

 

–¿Y qué ganas tú con esto?

 

–Entretenimiento –fue la única respuesta que le di, aunque acabé añadiendo algo–. Bueno, y posiblemente que no me maten.

 

–¿Quién iba a poder matarte? –preguntó con confusión– Dios anda desaparecido, si es que sigue vivo, y encima estás encerrado.

 

–¿Habéis liberado a la Oscuridad y ni siquiera sabéis quién es? –me tensé totalmente– No sabía que podíais llegar a tal nivel de estupidez –resoplé–. Quiero decir, la última vez que te vi estabas conmigo en la Jaula porque habías hecho la elección correcta, y mírate ahora.

 

–¿Qué te parece si te dejas de estupideces y me das los datos importantes?

 

–De eso nada –contesté negando con la cabeza–. Primero dime si hay trato o no.

 

–Está bien, joder –gruñó–. Ahora dime todo lo que sepas de la Oscuridad.

 

Le conté los datos importantes que podían ser de utilidad, no quería extenderme con anécdotas tontas ni recuerdos del pasado, tan solo lo que tenía peso. Así que en cuanto acabé de hablar me miró a los ojos fijamente.

 

-Dímelo –sabía a lo que se refería, pero al igual que su respuesta, la mía era también siempre “no”, y ese día no iba a ser diferente–. Entonces deja ya que me vaya, tengo asuntos que atender.

 

Lo dejé marchar y me paseé por aquel lugar, el sitio al que ahora ese humano llamaba “hogar”. ¿Por qué ese idiota no quería entenderlo? Tenía que salir de mí, no podía insistirme tanto, no podía pedírmelo una y otra vez, porque cuando se lo dijera no iba a ser por él, sino por mí, porque me sentía preparado.

 

Nunca le había dicho algo así a nadie que no fuera mi familia, además, después de la traición que había sufrido por parte de mi propio padre, ¿cómo pretendía que pudiera confiar así de repente en alguien? En un humano, maldita sea, que además eran desleales por naturaleza.

 

Tenía miedo, estaba asustado, y encima sabía que si moría iría a algún sitio al que yo no podía llegar. El Cielo estaba vetado para mí, aunque por lo que estaba viendo ya no quedaba ningún arcángel vivo, así que... Realmente nadie me podía plantar cara si decidía volver, ¿cierto? Pero para eso... Para eso tenía que salir de la Jaula.

 

–Lucifer –me sorprendí al escuchar la voz, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado divagando?–, estoy aquí como prometí.

 

Lo metí en aquel rincón de su cabeza en el que me encontraba. En algún momento había acabado llegando a su propio dormitorio, así que suponiendo que se encontraría más cómodo, hice que nos quedáramos allí.

 

–¿Alguna novedad?

 

–Para nada –negó con la cabeza–, pero hemos podido verificar tu historia.

 

–¿Dean sabe que estoy aquí? –lo pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada, divertido por la situación– ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

 

–Cállate –resopló–. No sabe nada, solo le he dicho que había estado investigando y que había distintas teorías.

 

Me alcé de hombros. Sinceramente, me había llevado una decepción, pero tampoco era como si esperara otra cosa. Para ellos siempre había sido el malo del cuento, cuando realmente lo único que yo era, era un incomprendido.

 

–Si me sacas de la Jaula te lo diré –cambié de tema drásticamente–. No pienso dejar que lo escuches hasta que no esté seguro de que puedo protegerte.

 

–Eso no es justo –se quejó el más alto–, no puedes pedirme algo así, ¡ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar!

 

–Empieza por El Libro de los Condenados –contesté con calma–. Si había algo para liberar a la Oscuridad, entonces habrá algo para sacarme a mí de aquí.

 

–Está bien –frunció el ceño–, entonces sácame de aquí para que pueda empezar a buscar a esa maldita bruja.

 

–¿Bruja? –pregunté– Si el libro lo tiene una bruja entonces me puedo encargar yo –expliqué–. Tú procura que tu hermano no esté mucho rato cerca de ella.

 

–Como si fuera a poder hacer algo –suspiró–. Como sea, sácame de aquí, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer.

 

Durante las siguientes semanas estuve metiéndome en los sueños de esa bruja, Rowena, seduciéndola, convenciéndola de que fuera mi fiel corderito y que me ayudara a salir de allí. Trazamos un plan, y mientras tanto, le fui diciendo al gigante todo lo que hablaba con la pelirroja, uniendo el plan que tenía con ella a uno más grande del que solo teníamos constancia el más alto y yo.

 

Finalmente llegó el día en el que me encontré al humano cara a cara, tan solo teníamos que seguir el plan. Un poco de charla, el fuego se apagaba, metía al grandullón en la Jaula, él se resistía un poco, lo empezaba a torturar y él acababa diciendo que sí.

 

Al principio también contábamos con su hermano, pero no se encontraba ahí, así que tan solo cambiamos ligeramente algunas cosas, aunque cuando ya había empezado a pegar a mi recipiente, llegó el invitado al que estábamos esperando junto a otro ángel.

 

De nuevo, hubo que cambiar las cosas, y por poco se fastidia todo, porque sabía que el pequeño Winchester me quería decir que sí, pero no encontraba el momento, y para cuando casi lo tuvo, el moreno lo estropeó todo, por lo que la tomé con él.

 

No salió como habíamos esperado, pero por suerte mi hermanito pequeño fue lo suficientemente útil para mí como para decirme que sí.

 

La siguiente vez que hablamos mi verdadero recipiente y yo fue, de nuevo, en secreto, pero por lo menos esta vez estaba de verdad delante de él.

 

–Uh... –fruncí el ceño al escucharlo– Esto es raro.

 

–Supongo que para ti lo es –dije sin más, alzándome de hombros–, pero para mí no.

 

–Da igual –le restó importancia–. Estoy esperando.

 

Lo vi cruzado de brazos, mirándome fijamente con seriedad y supe lo que quería, por lo que me vi obligado a negar con la cabeza.

 

–Sam, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo? –pregunté sin realmente entenderlo– No puedo hacerte feliz, no puedo darte nada mejor de lo que tienes, solo una vida siendo perseguido por otros cazadores por estar conmigo –expliqué–. Quizá incluso te doy otra buena discusión con tu hermano, ¿por qué no dejamos las cosas como están?

 

–No eres tú quien debe decidir eso –me miró con rabia–, así que si lo que me dijiste para que te sacara de la Jaula era una promesa vacía dímelo ahora.

 

–No era una promesa vacía –aseguré–. Dije que te lo diría cuando pudiera protegerte, pero con mi tía suelta todavía no puedo.

 

–Genial, caí en el engaño como un niño pequeño –se dio la vuelta–. Ya hablaremos, se me está haciendo tarde y no quiero que Dean sospeche.

 

–Sammy...

 

Ni siquiera me escuchó, simplemente se fue, pero continuamos con los encuentros en secreto, hablando sobre todo lo que podíamos hacer, información que nos podía ser de utilidad hasta el día que me tendieron una trampa.

 

Había ido avisado, por supuesto, sabía lo que me esperaba, pero me sorprendió mi tía apareciendo de forma totalmente inesperada. Creí que podría con ella usando la mano de Dios, pero no fue así y acabé siendo torturado.

 

Cuando me rescataron estaba hecho polvo, pero agradecí poder ver de nuevo al más alto. Nos llevamos un buen susto y mi padre nos rescató.

 

Resumiendo lo que pasó después, hubo discusiones, reconciliaciones, peleas y de repente me vi fuera del recipiente de mi hermano, pero no estaba muerto. No entendía por qué, mi tía podría haberse deshecho de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no lo había hecho.

 

Para cuando pude ser consciente de nuevo de la situación, Dios y la Oscuridad habían arreglado sus problemas y se habían ido a saber dónde, por lo que enseguida fui al búnker sabiendo que el gigante estaría allí.

 

Lo que me encontré no me gustó ni un pelo, así que me metí en la cabeza del humano e hice lo que me había propuesto desde antes de salir de la Jaula: protegerlo.

 

–Sammy, dime que sí –le pedí–, necesito un recipiente.

 

–Está bien –aunque estaba la otra mujer delante lo dijo en alto–. Sí.

 

Poseí su cuerpo y lo controlé por unos instantes, haciendo que la desconocida que estaba apuntando al Winchester se desmayara antes de meterme de nuevo en la cabeza de mi recipiente.

 

–Te quiero –afirmé sin dudarlo–. Te quiero aun cuando te enfadas conmigo y me machacas con tus palabras –ya me había callado suficiente–, te quiero con todas las dudas que eso conlleva, te quiero aunque sea el ángel que cayó –sonreí levemente de lado–. A veces me dan ganas de partirte la cara por lo remilgado que eres, pero aun así te quiero –me acerqué a él–. Te quiero aunque no hayas estado conmigo en la Jaula, aunque me dejaras allí tirado y no volvieras a por mí hasta que te lo pedí –cuando estuve delante de él lo miré fijamente a los ojos–. Te quiero, al igual que hay tantas cosas distintas que no tienen solución –lo abracé con fuerza, pegando mi gracia a su alma–. Así que dejemos ya de fingir que no es así, ya no es necesario.

 

–Yo también te quiero –me habló en un susurro, como si alguien más nos pudiera oír, y levantó mi cabeza y me dio un casto beso en los labios–, pero vamos a tener que tomárnoslo con calma a la hora de explicárselo a Dean –suspiró y nos quedamos en un agradable silencio hasta que cayó en algo–. Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con la mujer que me estaba amenazando?

 

–Oh, bueno... La dejé inconsciente para que no molestara.


End file.
